warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Molokh Ślimaczojęzyk
Molokh Ślimaczojęzyk, znany także jako Demon Głodu, Wyjałowiony oraz Pan Czarnych Żniw, jest odpychającą istotą, która stanowi zagrożenie dla wszelkiej uprawianej ziemi oraz harmonii natury. Wszystko, co ludzkość robi, by okiełznać dziką przyrodę, każdy akt porządku, który ma ukoić drzemiący w naturze Chaos, może zostać cofnięty jednym gestem poczerniałego pazura Molokha. Ślimaczojęzyk jest żywym usposobieniem mroźnego tchnienia zimy, a ścieżką jego przemarszu nieustannie podąża głód. right Opis Przmierzająca krainy ludzi, czarna i powykręcana postać Molokha zamienia najbardziej żyzne i płodne doliny w jałowe i mroźne pustkowia, w których przetrwać może jedynie robactwo. Na pierwszy rzut oka Ślimaczojęzyk wydaje się być ucieleśnieniem samej śmierci — jego głowa to niewielka, bydlęca czaszka, a resztę ciała pokrywają niezdrowe plamy oraz gęste kępy białego futra. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można jednak odkryć, że Molokh pełny jest życia, aczkolwiek nie najnormalniejszego. Całe jego ciało stanowi dom dla kolonii obrzydliwych, czarnych wszy, skaczących pcheł, rozdętych kleszczy, wijących się robaków i cuchnących karaluchów, które wypełniają każdy otwór jego paskudnej sylwetki. Z pustych oczodołów wypełzają stonogi, a gdy Molokh rechocze, opowiadając o powolnej, acz nieustannie nadciągającej zagładzie, ze szczelin w jego popękanych zębach wypadają ślimaki. Co gorsza, stale otacza go aura nieustępliwego zimna, a jego śmierdzący oddech zostawia na wietrze opary o niepokojących kształtach, podczas gdy z postrzępionych szat spływają brudne i odpychające wydzieliny. Niemal równie przerażające jak jego wygląd są pozostawiane przez Molokha znaki. Jednym szeptem może zesłać on na ziemię i broniących ją ludzi niszczycielską moc zarazy. Wygłodniałe stada szarańczy błyskawicznie przybędą, niszcząc i całkowicie pustosząc całe uprawy w ciągu kilku sekund. Rzeki pełne krystalicznie czystej wody natychmiast zmienią się w zbiorniki żółci na sam dźwięk jego bulgoczącego, przerywanego odkrztuszaniem flegmy śmiechu. Na jedno jego słowo niebo wypełni się chmurami wijących się robaków, które spadną do jezior niczym żywy deszcz. Spichlerze pełne złotej kukurydzy i snopków jęczmienia same się otworzą, ukazując jedynie gnijące resztki i czarny osad, a beczki wypełnione dobrym piwem wypełnią się dziwną i stęchłą substancją. Każda z tych mrocznych przemian przynosi radość Ślimaczojęzykowi, bowiem doskonale wie on, że ludzie nękani nieustannym głodem są bardziej skorzy do popełniania błędów. Niedużo czasu musi minąć, nim ci, których zmuszeno żyć w wyniszczającej obecności Molokha, zmobilizują swe siły w desperackiej próbie pozbycia się klątwy nieurodzaju pustoszącej ich ziemie. Jednakże ci, którzy kroczą za Molokhem, są na to idealnie przygotowani, gdyż wiedzą, że wojna jest naturalną konsekwencją głodu, tak jak śmierć jest naturalnym następstwem choroby. Gdy armia głodujących i wymęczonych obrońców stanie naprzeciw dobrze odżywionych i wypoczętych sił Ślimaczojęzyka, wynik starcia będzie można z łatwością przewidzieć. Bestialscy wojownicy zwierzoludzi otoczą osłabionych głupców, którzy ośmielili się sprzeciwić woli Molokha, a następnie zmienią ich w krwawą miazgę, podczas gdy kpiący śmiech Ślimaczojęzyka będzie odbijał się echem wśród wymarłych pół. Jako mistrz Dzikiej Magii i utalentowany władca Wiatru Shyish Molokh sprawia samą swoją obecnością, że jego wrogowie padają na ziemię wyczerpani. Pomysły na przygody *Potężny Wiatr Shyish nieustannie otacza Molokha, dając mu ogromną moc. Czarodzieje z Kolegium Ametystu chcieliby wiedzieć, co jest przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy. Postrzegają oni Molokha jako chodzącą abominację, która zakłóca naturalny przepływ Wiatrów Magii. Z chęcią wynajmą poszukiwaczy przygód, by pomogli im w zbadaniu tej sprawy. Śledztwo będzie wymagało od awanturników odwiedzenia doliny wyniszczonej lata temu przez Ślimaczojęzyka, odprawienia rytuału Tradycji Śmierci, grzebania w zakazanych księgach o nekromancji, przeszukiwania archiwów Kolegium, badania dawnych schronień swojego wroga oraz osobistej rozmowy z nim samym. Z każdym tropem wiedza o przeszłości Pana Czarnych Żniw będzie się coraz bardziej powiększać. Być może był on niegdyś czarodziejem, który zbyt zagłębił się w niebezpieczne badania albo zwierzoczłekiem, który dokonał zatrważającej zbrodni, która na zawsze odmieniła jego postać. Należy mieć tylko nadzieję, że tajemnice z przeszłości pozwolą odkupić przyszłość i pokonać Molokha. *Gospodarstwa odwiedzone przez Molokha ulegają spustoszeniu i zostają porzucone już na zawsze. Nikomu nie udało się jeszcze przywrócić im życia, przynajmniej do niedawna. Pewna kapłanka Rhyi potrafi swoimi modlitwami sprzeciwić się woli Molokha i uleczyć zranioną naturę. Stała się przez to celem ataków zwierzoludzi, które poprzysiągły wierność Molokhowi. Potrzebuje ona eskorty, by móc pomóc w kolejnych miejscach. Z tego powodu niezwłocznie wynajmie poszukiwaczy przygód. Będą musieli oni chronić ją w podróży, a także podczas odprawiania modlitw. W tym czasie poszukiwacze przygód odkryją również, że moc kapłanki pochodzi z niezwykłej substancji zwanej Wodą Rhyi. Niestety Molokh szybko przejrzy kapłankę, a awanturnicy będą musieli dostać się do świętego jeziorka i ochronić je, zanim Ślimaczojęzyk na zawsze splugawi źródło życiodajnej Wody Rhyi. *Jak dotąd wszyscy, którzy mierzyli się z siłami Molokha, polegli. Gdy poszukiwacze przygód zostaną uwięzieni przez Ślimaczojęzyka w jednym z gospodarstw, będą musieli zebrać siły rolników i poprowadzić desperacki kontratak. Mogą też spróbować wymknąć się zwierzoludziom lub próbować z nimi negocjować. Jak daleko się posuną, by odzyskać wolność i ocalić własne życie? Źródła Warhammer Armies: Beastmen Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zwierzoludzi Kategoria:Czarodzieje